chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Until Your Feet Leave the Ground
| next = }} Until Your Feet Leave the Ground is the eighteenth episode of the second season and the 42nd overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Lt. Severide sticks his neck out for Dave Bloom, a fellow firefighter from Denver who is troubled by addiction. Elsewhere, Dawson and Shay leave town for a "girl's weekend" at a cabin in the woods. Meanwhile, Jones struggles with the knowledge that her father is pressuring Chief Boden about her career path and Mouch's Internet dating profile gets an upgrade with the help of Mills and the guys. Plot Dawson and Shay arrive at a remote cabin for a much-needed girls' weekend away from the city... except two minutes into their stay Dawson breaks down, frustrated by her relationship with Casey. Between the never-ending apartment search and his recent injury, they're both stressed and Dawson now doubts her commitment. Shay comes to the rescue with some alcohol and the two friends commiserate over the drama at 51 and even discuss Jones - until the husband-and-wife owners of the cabin interrupt with a feud so loud Dawson and Shay can hear them from next door. Their argument escalates outside and ends with the husband driving away - and immediately wrecking his car! The vacationing EMTs rush over to the husband and discover him suffering from a possible spinal injury and a major loss of blood. They work fast to save his life, improvising with duct tape and dishrags to stop the bleeding while the couple makes amends (a fact not lost on Dawson). The ambulance arrives not a moment too soon and carts him away, with Dawson left pondering the grand meaning of the moment. Back at the station, Boden assures Jones she won't be transferred - not by him, at least. She expresses her doubts, disappointed by her father's decision, but takes a personal day to sort out her next move. Casey notices her demeanor and, feeling for her situation, follows up with Chief Jones - but her father won't even hear it. It's not looking good for Candidate Jones. The same can be said for Bloom. Severide receives a courtesy call from Desk Sergeant Platt at CPD informing him that Bloom came in on a DUI. Severide vouches for him with the understanding that Bloom will attend rehab and Bloom agrees, but shows up late - and drunk - to the first meeting. Upset, Severide senses Bloom's personal secrecy drives him to drink and when Boden takes a call from Bloom's old firehouse in Denver, it sounds like the answer to the mystery lies right around the corner... Mouch has an even bigger mystery to solve: women. After changing his profile pic on the dating site Golden Oldeez, he lands a blind date and, in turn, a room full of opinions on how to win her over. They coach him as best they can... and it all falls apart when the date actually happens. Lucky for him, once he stops trying to impress, he and his date appear to make a real connection. At Molly's, Jones stops by in search of Dawson - why isn't she answering her phone? Herrmann informs her about the girls' weekend and the shoddy cell service out in the boonies. Disappointed, Jones shares her big news - she will abandon her dream of firefighting and transfer to PR. An unexpected heart-to-heart occurs between the two as Jones reveals her dad's motive - after losing her mom to a car accident, he feels the need to protect Jones at every turn. Herrmann offers up Molly's as solace whenever she needs it; she thanks him, and before leaving, requests that he tell Dawson she dropped by. Jones makes it back to her apartment and, as tears stream down her face, she writes a note and seals it in an envelope. On the front she addresses it to Dawson... ... who arrives home to Casey ready to forgive all the recent relationship strains. Her being away had the same effect on him, but before things can heat up an urgent call stops them cold. Dawson's face drops as she relays the news: they just found Jones' body. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode